Overflowing
by chi-atashi
Summary: When will Inuyasha realise his feelings for Kagome? Now that the Shikon no Tama is restored, would all be revealed? Or will Inuyasha miss out on his one true wish? Slow story, but will speed up!
1. Thoughts and emotions

**Overflowing**

**Summary: _I feel despair… loneliness … anguish. None of it is my own. Tears well up in my eyes. I'm crying. I'm crying … for him._ When will Kagome and Inuyasha realise their feelings for one another? Now that the Shikon no Tama is completely restored, would all be revealed?**

**Disclaimer:**

"**What? Oh yes…" –pulls note out of pocket, clears throat-- "Carrots, milk, blue biro pens, shampoo, French cheesecake (they're on special, I think).. Hah? Wrong note!" – stuffs shopping list into pocket again, drawing out a rather crumpled piece of paper – "I … _don't_ own Inu Yasha! Noooooo!"**

Author's note: This is my first fanfic. Sorry if anyone is out of character. I've watched most of the anime in Korean, but I'm not sure how the characters are portrayed in English. If you can be bothered, please review. If you find a grammatical or spelling error, please note that, too.

Otherwise, enjoy!

I'll be updating at least once a week, if any of you care to read this at all. If I don't, it means that I'm too busy reading other fanfics – or too zoned out to write after reading them. o.O

oooooOooooo

Sometimes I wonder who he really is. I know he's a hanyou. I know his name is Inuyasha. But, really, I don't know him at all.

No one knows what he really feels. I don't really believe that someone can be grumpy and irritated all the time.

He keeps it all bottled up inside.

He's rude, violent, foul-mouthed, and infuriating. He acts as if he doesn't care about anything. But I know he does.

His rudeness? Violence? Swearing? I guess it's a shield from the pain. I bet he's learnt from experience not to care for anyone, anything. He's tried so hard to be accepted. To have a friend. To be loved.

But when he finds love, it is torn from him, leaving him … stuck to a tree for fifty years.

His past had ruined it for him. He had never known what it was to trust someone, the chances lost after his poor mother died.

Here, in the past, the people are so prejudiced. Hanyous are killed at birth, and hunted down, if not. They are despised for being what they can't help being.

But is it really different, back home? People there judge eachother by their looks, nationality, and wealth. To be fat… deformed… poor… or even be good at something everyone else thinks is lame… it's the same. Nothing has really changed at all.

Kikyou… I wish I was as good and kind as she had been when she was alive. No wonder Inuyasha was attracted to her. I'm jealous, really. I shouldn't be. But I am.

Kikyou did a world of good for Inuyasha. Or did she make it worse for him? To have a taste of acceptance, then to be torn apart by the very thing that had kept him alive all his life? His distrust, and Kikyou's, had made things so fragile, so easy for that baka Naraku to rip them up.

It's so sad…

I turn around and glance at him. Inuyasha doesn't notice. I feel them , my tears, welling up and filling my eyes. I try to keep them inside, but they fall anyway.

My heart feels like as if it is being wrenched apart… is this how he feels inside? So sad… lonely…

I wish he knew. I wish he knew … that someone else cares. About him.

I wish he knew… that I… love him.

oooooOooooo

These stupid ningens. Needing a rest every five seconds. There are tama shards out there to find, dammit!

Actually, Sango and that lecher Miroku had gone out to find a place to stay for the night. I don't see why they bother. There's nothing wrong with being out here.

I turn my head to look at Kagome. She's staring at the ground.

Then I turn back to facing forward.

Stupid wench…

Huh? Nani? Salt water…

Oh shit. Kagome's crying. What did I do this time?

I turn to look at her.

"Oi! Wench! What the hell are you crying for?" I ask, gruffly. I didn't mean to seem unsensitive. I just do it like that. Besides, I don't want her to think I'm soft. Because I'm not.

She shook her head.

"It's nothing, Inuyasha." She says.

Hey. I'm not that much of a baka, you know.

I stare at her.

I give up.

"Feh!"

Well, it's not ax if I care, anyway.

But I do.

Dammit Kagome, just tell me! I feel like shouting. But instead, I shove my hands up my sleeves.

What did I do to make her cry? I hate it when she cries.

oooooOooooo

"Kagome, we're back!" yelled a cheerful Shippo, bounding into Kagome's lap and jolting her out of her reverie.

Sango and Miroku strode into the clearing.

"Houshi-sama has spotted another… dark presence lurking in a nearby village, and the landlord has offered to shelter us for the night if Houshi-sama can remove it." Sango said contemptuously, lifting an eyebrow. Miroku nodded his head gravely. "A pity. Such a fine house, too. It will be no problem for me, however."

"Hey, Kagome?" Shippo asked, peering curiously into Kagome's blank face.

"Nani? Oh, Shippo! It's nothing. We better get going, then." Kagome stood up, and followed the group back to the village.

oooooOooooo

"Please follow this way." One of the servants led Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Miroku down a wooden hallway, then gestured to a spacious room with three futons. Inuyasha had decided to stay outside for tonight.

After the servant bowed and left the room, Kagome shoved her stuffed yellow bag into a corner, threw herself onto a futon, and promptly fell asleep. Shippo snuggled in beside her.

Miroku also lay down. He was 'tired' from all of his 'purification work' done today (slapping on a few seals, and muttering a few words).

_Still_, he thought, _at least we have a comfortable place to stay for the night. _He congratulated himself silently, while drifting to sleep.

Sango stayed up, leaning her huge Hiraikotsu against the wall, and sitting on the warm, wooden floor. This house had an underground heating system, and she was enjoying every bit of it. Kirara curled up in her lap, seeking Sango's welcoming familiarity.

Although she didn't approve of Miroku's fraud, Sango didn't really mind staying warm for the night, seeing as the cold season was approaching, and the winds were picking up.

Sango glanced over at Miroku. The lecherous bouzo was always trying to grope her (as well as every other pretty girl going past), but thinking back, Sango realised he hadn't today. He had probably tried, though.

_I wish he'd just stop feeling for every pretty girl's butt and stick to one._ As she thought this, she knew somewhere deep down, she wanted that girl to be – well, _her_. She knew she was being ridiculous. The possibility of Miroku ever settling with one girl was nonexistent.

Or so she thought.

After a while of watching her friends sleep, she gently lifted Kirara from her lap, and prepared for sleep herself.

oooooOooooo

Author's Note: Sorry for the slow pace. It will get better, I hope, later.　If any of you want a Japanese translation list, just ask… _after_ reviewing .

Til next time,

Ja mata ne, mina-san!


	2. Kouga

**Overflowing**

**Chapter Two – Kouga**

**Disclaimer: Takahashi-sama rules. I wish I could draw like her…**

**I also wish I owned Inuyasha, but all I own of it is the first animanga, in Korean. Sigh. Takahashi Rumiko is such a lucky woman. And she hasn't lost her sense of humor, like me, either.**

Author's note: I'm updating this early because I got my first review. Thanks to Adea for the encouraging comments! (You must remember, this is my first fanfic so I'll be overly excited about reviews. It's a first-timer thing, I think. ). Again, please tell me if anyone is out of character. I really must know.

I hope this turns out ok…

OooooOooooO

Inuyasha ran.

His feet barely scraped the ground as he flew through the forest. However, his destination was not a physical thing.

Ever since he was small, and was learning to fend for himself, he had run to clear his mind. His mind worked best while concentrating on where to put his feet, dodging trees, and going as fast as he could.

So, Inuyasha ran, under the glow of the half-moon.

He thought about earlier that afternoon, when the group had decided (against his will) to stop for the night. Kirara was injured from an earlier fight, and had been too tired to go much further. Kagome had climbed clumsily off his back and landed with a thump on her rear end.  
Inuyasha smiled subconsciously. Her tiny green skirt had gone up. White panties today.

_Stop it!_ He ordered himself. _I am not Miroku-baka._

After a while, Inuyasha stopped suddenly, and jumped up into a tall tree, landing on a firm branch and disturbing some resting birds. He leaned against the trunk of the tree, the rough, calloused bark soothing him.

OooooOooooO

I do care about her, a bit. She's accepted me as I am. But so did Kikyou.

What the fuck. She didn't. Kikyou wanted to turn me into a ningen.

I didn't want to, but I would have done it. For her, the first person ever to have not shunted me completely for being a dirty hanyou. I would have done anything for her, to keep her from changing her mind about me.

Naraku ruined it, though. I'm sort of glad he did, actually. Yeah, I do still feel responsible for Kikyou's death – if I had been there for her, if I hadn't been so fucking stupid and tried to steal the Shikon no Tama myself, she wouldn't have had to die.

But.

If I hadn't been pinned to the Goshinboku for fifty years, Kagome would never have unsealed me. We would never have met.

It's strange. All my life I had lived on my own, but now, I can't imagine living without Kagome. It seems wrong with her out of the picture. Sure, when I first met her, I hated her, but that was only because she looked a bit like Kikyou, and also because of that stupid rosary and her 'osuwari' command. I'm not a fucking puppy, for Kami's sake.

With Kagome there, I have something worth protecting. I used to think that was only because she could sense the tama shards, but… she's so kind, to everyone. Too forgiving, even. Take a look at the Kouga thing. She let him go without a single insult. And even after getting kidnapped by the bastard.

And when she goes home? I make it seem like I don't want her to go because of the tama shards, but really, it's because I don't have anythingto do while she's gone. I feel empty. Like a part of me is missing. But no way in hell am I ever going to tell her that. Not in a million years.

OooooOooooO

Kagome stopped abruptly in the middle of the road.

"What is it, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango anxiously.

"Two shards, coming in our direction very quickly." she reported.

"Kouga," Inuyasha growled. _What's the mangy wolf want this time? If he puts one hand on Kagome, I'll –_

"Kagome!"

Kouga skidded in front of Kagome, and grabbed her hands.

"Oh… hi, Kouga-kun." she said, a slight blush lining her cheeks.

"I have missed you, my sweet Kagome. Forgive me for not coming sooner. I had… business to attend to." Kouga stated solemnly.

"Oi, let go of her, you mangy wolf! She's not fucking yours!" Inuyasha growled, barging himself between them.

"Inuyasha, NO! That's so rude! I'm so sorry, Kouga-kun," Kagome said, angry.

"Hey, quit apologising! He's the one acting as if you're his mate!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"It is nothing, Kagome." Kouga said graciously. He turned to Inuyasha. "Jealous, mutt? You know, she'll never pick a half-breed like you over _me_!" Kouga sneered.

The remark stung, and Kouga knew it.

"Kouga-kun…" Kagome started uncertainly.

The two males glared at each other, until Ginta and Hakkaku came panting into view.

"Ko-o-u-ga-a! We (_puff_) need to (_wheeze_) go get rid of that (_pant_) annoying nekoyoukai that's been prowling around." Hakkaku huffed.

"Right," said Kouga. "Farewell, Kagome, my mate, and Inuyasha, I am entrusting her to you for now. I'll get rid of you later. Come on, you guys." And with that, he was gone, in a tornado of wind.

"Ko-o-o-o-u-ga-a-a! Wa-a-i-it!" wailed the remaining two wolf youkais, running to catch up.

"That fucking temee wolf!" Inuyasha spat.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Osuwari!"

_Thud._

"Ow, bitch!"

"Can't you and Kouga-kun _not_ fight for once!" Kagome turned to Sango and asked, "Is it alright if I borrowed Kirara for a while? If she's okay now, that is." Kagome fumed.

"Sure. Kirara, you're alright, right?" Sango replied, slightly nervous.

Kirara mewed, and transformed to her larger state.

"Where the heck do you think you're going, wench!" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"I'm going HOME! And don't you dare try to stop me." Kagome yelled at him. With that, she climbed onto Kirara. "Let's go, Kirara."

OooooOooooO

_I can't _believe_ that Inuyasha could be so rude! It's not like he's jealous or anything…_

Kagome sighed, resting her head on Kirara's mane.

_I sort of wish he _was_ jealous, actually… but he's right anyway, I'm never going to really be Kouga's mate. I wonder why they're called 'mates'? It sounds sort of… animalistic. But that's beside the point. I'm not an object. I'm a person. That's right. I'm nobody's but myself's._ With that comforting thought in mind, Kagome jumped into the Bone-Eater's well, back to her own time. _I should get some more ramen for Inuyasha, too._

OooooOooooO

Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha stared at the fading dot in the sky. Shippo was pouting. "You baka, Inuyasha! You made her leave again! Baka, baka, baka!" Shippo yelled, while pounding Inuyasha's leg with his tiny fists. Inuyasha ignored him.

Sango and Miroku watched them dully.

"Again," stated Miroku.

"Again." sighed Sango.

Inuyasha sighed inwardly and stared sadly towards the direction in which the two had flown off to. The hole had reappeared in his heart.

_Tomorrow, _ he thought,_ after I make sure the others are okay, I'll go through the well and get her back._

OooooOooooO

Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter. I know it's still slow. It'll pick up after I get everyone's thoughts explained and out of the way, ok? Please review, but if you can't be bothered, thanks for reading this anyway. If you find the spelling a bit strange, e.g. 'apologising' instead of 'apologizing', sorry, but I live in Australia and it comes naturally while typing. If you strongly object, please tell me and I will try my best to keep the writing American-ized.

LOST

Sense of humor

Light blue, round, jelly-like, glossy.

The absurd type, with a trace of darkness.

If found, please return to

chi-atashi

via review.

Reward: sour gummy worms


	3. A Memory and a Victory

**Overflowing**

**Chapter Three – A Memory and a Victory**

**Disclaimer: I would never ever think of taking InuYasha away from Takahashi-sama! I just want a Sesshomaru plushie!**

Author's Note: Hi, mina-san! Sorry for taking forever to write... but I was too busy reading other fanfics – and working on my plans for another one (Sonni-chan, you know what I mean! ).  
Please review, but if you can't be bothered, don't stress. I don't review too much either.

Now for the story!

oOooooOooooOo

_Ugh..._

Kagome woke up groggily to a harsh rapping coming from her bedroom window.

_Inuyasha..._ she groaned inwardly, as she got up and walked to the window. The sun had not yet risen above the already busy streets of Tokyo.

"Oi! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

She opened the window, and Inuyasha tumbled in. He bounded onto her bed and sat there, cross-legged.

"Why are you here, Inuyasha! I went home just yesterday!" Kagome said crossly, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the hanyou.

"Why did you go?" Inuyasha asked, completely ignoring Kagome's last words.

Kagome sighed, remembering the day before.

"What do you think, baka? I needed a break!" she replied, after a slight pause.

"A break from what?" Inuyasha asked, unfazed.

By this point, Kagome was getting quite annoyed, what with her lack of sleep and the sudden intrusion.

"A break from YOU, baka! There's more to my life than the Shikon no Tama, you know!"

Inuyasha was stunned, and hurt. _A break... from me?_

A memory floated up from the dark recesses of his mind.

_ Flashback _

He was standing near a village, waiting.

He held a red ball in his small hands, careful not to prick it with his claws.

A girl walked out of one of the houses, paused as if reluctant, then nodded to someone inside. With her head down, she walked slowly towards Inuyasha.

When she got to him, she said quietly, "My haha-ue says... I can't play with you anymore. She...she says you'll... influence me."

Inuyasha's seven-year-old form was confused.

"In...flu...ence you? What does that mean?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I have to go away for a while." she replied.

"But... why?"

She shook her head. "It'll just be a little break, Inuyasha."

"Will you come back?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe."

With that , she walked back towards her house. After she went inside, her mother poked her head around the doorway, glared at Inuyasha, and shut the sliding doors of the house.

Inuyasha released the ball, his hands dropping to his sides. The ball bounced, once, twice, then rolled to a stop in a patch of grass. A slight breeze blew at Inuyasha's silvery-white hair, playing idly with the strands. His chest hurt.

That day, Inuyasha decided that he could live without friends. But - somewhere inside his small, skinny frame, he still hoped forlornly that the girl would come back to play with him, just to prove that there still were people who would accept him for who he was.

The girl never came back to look for Inuyasha.

_ End of flashback _

Kagome was confused. Why wasn't Inuyasha yelling back at her? He had suddenly gone quiet. His head was lowered, and his hair hung in front of his eyes like a shroud.

"Um... Inuyasha?" she asked tentatively.

"If... if that's how you feel... I'll come back later." Inuyasha said roughly. With that, he leapt back out through the window, and out into the night.

"I-Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome called after him.

The sun chose that moment to break its light over the horizon. Kagome shielded her eyes from the sudden glare, sighed heavily, then shut the window. _I didn't think it would affect him that much... but then again, I didn't think at all! I'll go and apologise later... I guess that remark _was_ a bit harsh..._

oOooooOooooOo

_Two months later..._

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, cautiously. Had they finally done it?

The dust settled, and she saw Inuyasha standing a few metres away from her, panting heavily, Tetsusaiga in hand. He was staring at a charred circle in the ground. Something shiny hung in the air above it. With a small flash of light, it dropped, and rolled out of the burnt mark.

It was the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome, realising it for what it was, groped for the glass jar that hung around her neck, then stared at it. The tama shards that were inside had vanished.

"It's... over?" Inuyasha breathed, wary.

There was a pause, in which Sango, on Kirara, flew back down to the ground, Shippo crawled out from behind a stump, and Miroku, leaning on his staff, limped towards the two.

Inuyasha walked over and picked up the restored jewel.

They had done it. Naraku was gone. The Shikon no Tama was finally back in one piece.

Kagome smiled, then, exhausted, fell into a dead faint.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, and rushed to catch her.

oOooooOooooOo

"So it's true? Naraku is gone?" Kaede asked.

"It certainly seems like it, Kaede-sama." Miroku replied.

After the final duel with Naraku, the injured fighters had limped back to Kaede's hut, and recounted the events. Kagome was carried back by Inuyasha, and now lied, still unconscious, on a futon in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha sat beside her. He had put the Shikon inside his haori.

"Inuyasha..." Sango said suddenly, "Maybe you should take Kagome-chan back to her own time. She may be sick, and her home will be able to take care of her better."

Inuyasha thought quickly about what Sango had said, then decided that yes, he should take her back. He stood up silently, picked up Kagome from the futon, and slung her stuffed yellow bag onto his shoulder. He walked out of the hut without a word.

Sango watched Inuyasha go, biting her lower lip in worry. She truly hoped that her friend wasn't sick. While she was pondering this, she felt an all-too familiar caress on her backside. A vein popped out visibly from her temple. She reached for her Hiraikotsu, which was leaning on the wall.

Inuyasha heard a loud _whack_ from the hut as he walked away, and a shout of "HENTAI! Houshi-sama, you pervert! Will you ever learn!"

The hanyou half-smiled, then continued walking. He came to the Bone-eater's Well, and jumped in.

oOooooOooooOo

Author's Note: I know, I know, still slow! Gomen, mina-san!

The chapters are pretty uneventful. I'll try to fix it later in the story, ok? And I'll update faster next time, promise! I've just got eight assignments due before the end of term ., and I'm leaving a week before the end of term (to Germany! ), so I need to hurry up and finish them. Sorry!

Well, people, I have nothing more to say.

Ja mata ne!

Hey, wait, I do. I was serious about losing my sense of humor. Please, please, please help me find it! Onegai? I can't survive without it!

Arigatou all of you who read this, and expect more soon! (but not too soon!)


End file.
